


in spite of all my fears

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: i'll be the blood (if you'll be the bone) [24]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: There's nothing quite like having someone else washing your hair.





	

Hanzo’s hands are soft, but the pressure is nice and firm. Jesse groans and leans into the touch.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Hanzo murmurs.

“Mmhmm.”

There’s nothing quite like having someone else wash your hair. And Hanzo’s a pro. The gentle pressure of Hanzo’s fingers against his scalp is more than enough to make Jesse begin to doze; he can’t remember being this relaxed before.

“You should not fall asleep in the bath, Jesse.”

“M’not.”

“Really?”

Hanzo pulls his hands away and Jesse makes a noise, cracking an eye open right in time to catch a face full of lukewarm water. He sputters.

Chuckling, Hanzo brushes hair away from Jesse’s forehead, “You knew that was coming.”

“Could’ve warned me,” Jesse grumbles, but he pulls Hanzo down for a soft kiss.

“I could have.” Hanzo’s smiling, soft and open. “But you needed to wake up. You need to get out, before you catch a cold.”

Jesse sighs, before he hauls himself up and out of the large standing tub. He hates to admit it, but Hanzo’s right, and there’s a slight chill in the air as he dries himself, before making a beeline for the bed and the fireplace in front of it.

Turning down the blankets, Jesse tries his best to look seductive as he looks at Hanzo, “You going to join me any time soon?”

And there’s that grin that sends shivers down his spine; reminding him that he’s the prey.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** Hair care  
>  **Words:** 244 words
> 
> Written for an anonymous prompter over on [my tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/). Feel free to poke me with prompts for either this series or my Reaper76 one.


End file.
